17/45
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 45-وَإِذَا قَرَأْتَ الْقُرآنَ جَعَلْنَا بَيْنَكَ وَبَيْنَ الَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالآخِرَةِ حِجَابًا مَّسْتُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 45-Ve izâ kara’tel kur’âne cealnâ beyneke ve beynellezîne lâ yu’minûne bil âhıreti hicâben mestûrâ(mestûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve izâ kara'te : ve kıraat ettiğin (okuduğun) zaman * 2. el kur'âne : Kur'ân * 3. ceal-nâ : kıldık * 4. beyne-ke : seninle arasına * 5. ve beynellezîne : ve onların arasına * 6. lâ yu'minûne : inanmazlar * 7. bi el âhıreti : ahirete (ölmeden evvel Allah'a ulaşmaya ve kıyâmet gününe) * 8. hicâben mestûren : hicab-ı mesture, gizli perde Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 45-Kur'ân okuduğun zaman seninle âhirete inanmayanların arasına gizli bir perde gereriz biz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 45-Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasında görünmez bir perde kıldık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 45-Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanların arasına görünmez bir perde çekeriz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 45-Kuran okuduğun zaman senin ile ahirete inanmayan kimseler arasına görünmeyen bir perde çekeriz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 45-Kur’an okuduğunda, seninle ahirete inanmayanların arasına gizli bir perde çekeriz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 45-Biz, Kur'an okuduğun zaman, seninle ahirete inanmayanların arasına gizleyici bir örtü çekeriz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 45-Kuran okuduğun zaman, seninle ahirete inanmıyanlar arasına görülmez bir engel yerleştiririz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 45-Bir de sen Kur'an'ı okuduğun zaman Biz seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasına görünmez bir perde çekeriz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 45-Bir de sen Kur'anı kıraet ettiğin vakıt biz seninle Âhırete inanmıyanların arasına görünmez bir hıcab çekeriz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 45-Ve Kur'an'ı okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete imân etmeyenler arasına bir örtecek perde çekeriz. Muhammed Esed * 45-Ve (gerçeği anlamaya niyetli olmamalarından ötürü, onlara) Kuran okuduğun zamanlar, seninle ahirete inanmayacak olanların arasına görünmeyen bir perde çekeriz: Suat Yıldırım * 45-Sen Kur’ân okuduğun zaman, seninle âhirete inanmayanlar arasına görünmez bir perde çekeriz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 45-Kur'ân okuduğun zaman seninle, âhirete inanmayanların arasına gizli bir perde çekeriz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 45-Sen Kur’an okuduğun zaman seninle, ahirete inanmayanların arasına gizli bir perde çekeriz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 45-Sen Kur'ân okuduğun zaman, âhirete inanmayanlarla senin arana görünmez bir perde çekeriz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 45-Kur'an okuduğunda, seninle, âhirete inanmayanlar arasına gizli bir perde çekeriz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 45- When thou dost recite the Qur´an, We put, between thee and those who believe not in the Hereafter, a veil invisible:(2230) M. Pickthall (English) * 45-And when thou recitest the Qur'an We place between thee and those who believe not in the Hereafter a hidden barrier; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 45- Sen Kur'ân'ı okuduğun zaman biz, seninle ahirete inanmayanların arasına görünmez bir perde çekeriz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *43- O, onların dediklerinden münezzeh, yüce ve büyük bir yükseklikle yüksektir. 44- Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler(48) O'nu tesbih etmektedir;(49) O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini kavramıyorsunuz. Şüphe yok O, halim olandır, bağışlayandır.(50) 45- Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasında görünmez bir perde kıldık. 46- Ve onların kalbleri üzerine, onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk.(51) Sen Kur'an'da sadece Rabbini "bir ve tek" (ilah olarak) andığın zaman, 'nefretle kaçar vaziyette' gerisin geriye giderler.(52) 47- Biz onların seni dinlediklerinde ne için dinlediklerini, gizli konuşmalarında da o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz" dediklerini çok iyi biliriz.(53) AÇIKLAMA 48. Yani, "Bütün evren ve onun içinde bulunan her şey onları yaratan ve koruyan varlığın her tür eksiklik, hata ve zayıflıktan uzak olduğuna ve O'nun hiç bir ortağı ve eşi olmayacak kadar yüce olduğuna şahitlik eder." 49. Her şey sadece yaratıcıyı hamd ile tesbih etmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda O'nun her yönden eşsiz ve hamde layık tek varlık olduğuna da delil teşkil eder. Her şey yaratıcısının ve düzenleyicisinin her tür niteliği mükemmele ulaştığı bir tek varlık olduğunun bir delilidir. Bu nedenle sadece O hamde ve övgüye layıktır. 50. Yani, "O'na karşı cüretkar olmanıza ve sürekli O'na yanlış şeyler ve ortaklar isnat etmenize rağmen, sizi bağışlamasının ve sabretmesinin tek nedeni O'nun Halim ve Gafûr olmasıdır. O ne sizden rızkınızı esirger, ne sizi lütfundan mahrum bırakır, ne de isyankâr ve günahkâr bir kimseyi yıldırımla yakar. O, o denli Halim ve Gafûrdur ki, insanlara ve toplumlara ıslah olmaları için zaman tanır, onların doğru yolu bulabilmesi için nebiler ve rasuller gönderir ve samimiyetle ve pişmanlıkla doğru yola uyan bir kimsenin geçmiş günahlarını affeder. 51. Burada, ahirete inanmayanların Kur'an'dan faydalanamayacakları konusundaki ilâhi kurala işaret edilmektedir. Allah şöyle bir kural koymuştur: "Ahirete inanmamanın doğal sonucu, böyle bir kimsenin Kur'an'ın mesajına karşı kalbinin katılaşması ve kulaklarının sağırlaşmasıdır, çünkü Kur'an'ın daveti ahiret inancına dayanmaktadır. Böylece Kur'an, insanları, kendilerini burada hesaba çekecek hiç kimsenin olmadığını düşündürse bile, bu dünyanın geçici zevkleri ile oyalanmamaları gerektiği konusunda uyarır. Gerçekte bu görünenler onların hiç kimseye karşı sorumlu olmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Aynı şekilde Allah şirke, ateizme, küfre ve tevhide aynı ölçüde uygulanma izni verdiyse ve bunların uygulanması dünyada (insanı hayır veya şerri yapma imkânına sahip olması gibi, potansiyel imkân bakımından çev.) hiç bir pratik farklılığa neden olmuyorsa, bu, bunların hiç bir sonuç doğurmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Çünkü gerçek şu ki, herkes yaptıklarından sorumludur, fakat öldükten sonra ahirette, herkes sadece tevhidin doğru olduğunu ve diğer tüm doktrinlerin yanlış olduğunu anlayacaktır. Çünkü şimdi yapılan işlerin sonuçları görünmüyorsa da ölümden sonra hepsi açığa çıkacaktır; fakat şimdi gerçek, görünmez bir perde ile gizlenmektedir. Kendisine uyularak mükafaat kazanılan ve uyulmadığında ceza görülen kaçınılmaz bir ahlâkî kural vardır. Bu ahlâkî kurala göre verilecek kararlar, ahirette uygulanacağı için bu geçici hayatın cazibesine kendinizi kaptırmamalısınız. Bu nedenle en sonunda yaptığınız her hareketten Rabbiniz önünde sorguya çekileceğinizi her an göz önünde bulundurmalı ve ahirette kurtuluşunuza neden olacak doğru akide ve amellere tabi olmalısınız." Buradan anlaşılacağı üzere, eğer bir kimse ahirete inanmıyorsa, Kur'an'ın davetini hiç bir zaman değerli bulmayacak ve anlamayacak, aksine eliyle tuttuğu, gözüyle gördüğü dünya zevklerinin peşinden koşacaktır. Doğal olarak onun kulakları mesajı dinlemeyecek ve o hiç bir zaman onun kalbinin derinliklerine inmeyecektir. Allah bu ayette, işte bu psikolojik gerçeği gözler önüne sermektedir. Bu bağlamda bu ayette zikredilen Mekkeli müşriklerin söylediği sözlere Fussilet Suresi 5. ayette de değinilmektedir: "Dediler ki: Ey Muhammed, bizi kendisine çağırmakta olduğun şeye karşı kalplerimiz bir örtü içindedir, kulaklarımızda bir ağırlık, bizimle senin aranda bir perde vardır. Artık sen, (yapabileceğini) yap, biz de gerçekten yapıyoruz." Burada da aynı sözler tekrarlanmaktadır ve şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Siz bu durumunuzu bir fazilet sanıyorsunuz. Oysa bu ahirete inanmadığınız için ilâhî kurala uygun olarak size isabet eden bir felakettir." 52. Yani, "Sizin, Rabbiniz olarak sadece Allah'ı kabul etmenizden ve onların zikrettiği ilâhları anmamanızdan hoşlanmazlar." Onlar, sadece bir tek Allah'ı yüceltmekte ısrar etmeyi ve onların büyüklerinin ve azizlerinin "mucizeler"inden hiç bahsetmemeyi de onlara nimetleri için şükretmemeyi çok garip karşılıyorlardı. Çünkü, onlara göre, Allah ilâhlık güçlerinden bazılarını o büyüklere vermiştir. Bu nedenle onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Bu ne garip bir adam! Bilinmezliğin bilgisinin, tüm güç ve otoritelerin bir tek Allah'a ait olduğunu söylüyor. Bize çocuklar veren, bizi hastalıklardan koruyan, ticaretimizin gelişmesini sağlayan, kısaca bizim tüm istek ve arzularımıza cevap veren ilâhlara neden hiç pay biçmiyor?" (Bkz. Zümer: 45 ve an: 64) 53. Burada onların Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetine karşı kurdukları tuzaklar ve oyunlara değinilmektedir. Onlar gizlice Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) dinlerler ve daha sonra buna karşı bir oyun hazırlamak üzere toplanırlardı. Bazen bir kimsenin Kur'an'dan etkilendiği konusunda şüpheye düşerler ve birlikte oturup onu bu etkiden kurtarmaya çalışarak şöyle derlerdi: "Bir düşman tarafından büyülenen ve aynı onun gibi konuşan bir adamdan nasıl etkilenirsin?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *45. Ve (54) (gerçeği anlamaya niyetli olmamalarından ötürü, onlara) Kur'an okuduğun zamanlar, seninle ahirete inanmayacak olanların arasına görünmeyen bir perde çekeriz: 54 - Bu pasaj yukarıda 41. ayetle bağlantılıdır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *45. Ve Kur'an'ı okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete imân etmeyenler arasına örtecek bir perde çekeriz. 45. (Ve) Yüce Resulüm!. Tevhit ve teşbihi zikreden, tesirli öğütleri içeren (Kur'an'ı okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete imân etmeyenler arasına) ilâhî kudretimle (örtecek bir perde çekeriz) artık o kutsal kitabın açıklamalarını görüp anlayamaz olurlar, bunun içindir ki, Hz. Muhammed'in Peygamberliğini inkâr eder öyle küfür ve şirk içinde yaşar dururlar. Bu hâl, onların yaratılışlarını bozmuş, iradelerini kötüye kullanmış olmalarının bir cezasıdır, İşte gözleri önünde bir takım hakikat nurları parlayıp durduğu halde onları idrâk edemiyenler, böyle bir perde ile görmek nimetinden mahrum kalmış kimseler demektir.